


This isn't goodbye forever

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Sami doesn't care about oVe anymore, but he still cares about his best friend.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe & Jake Crist





	This isn't goodbye forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after IMPACT. (May 5, 2020)

With a sigh, Jake stuffed his things into his bag and zipped it close. He was late. Fulton had already gone ahead, and now he was alone in the locker room.

"Why do you waste your time with that loser Fulton?"

He winced and looked up when he heard the familiar raspy voice. Had Sami teleported himself again? Jake hadn't heard the door open or any footsteps. But there he was, standing just a few feet away from him, still dressed in his ring gear. Did he even wear anything else nowadays?

After his match earlier, Jake was tired. But if Sami wanted a fight, he wouldn't back down. "He is my family, unlike you."

"Aw, come on. I'm your best friend," Sami mocked him as he came closer.

_How dare he say that after what he did?_ Jake was fuming with anger. Yet, it hurt. It hurt so much that he wanted to scream. Sami had been more than his best friend. Jake had idolized him, imitated him.

The expression on Sami's face changed to a more serious one as he stopped in front of him. "I see everything! Fulton had already given up on me when I was gone. He wanted to be the new leader of oVe. But you..." He made a pause and raised his hand before he dropped it again. His features softened. "You always had my back. You never stopped believing in me. I didn't want to hurt you."

Jake's throat felt dry while tears threatened to fill his eyes. He looked down. "Then why did you do it?"

"I had to. You deserve better than playing babysitter for oVe's pet. You need to go your own way."

Jake looked up again, his eyes narrowed. "I don't understand why you had to betray us. Why couldn't you just tell us to leave you alone in the ring? We could've still been friends outside of wrestling."

"I know you." Sami shook his head with a slight smile on his lips. "If we were friends, you would watch my matches and you would help me every time I got in trouble. I had to kick you away because you're like a puppy, and you would've followed me to the ends of the world. I don't want that. I want you to focus on yourself. You're not a puppy anymore, Jake. You're a wolf, and you don't need anyone else." He stopped briefly and looked deep into Jake's eyes. "I believe in you. You can become World Champion, and when you do, I will challenge you and we will meet again in the ring."

Jake swallowed hard as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sami cupped his face with both hands and pressed a kiss on his forehead. As he turned around to leave, he said, "Until then, take care of yourself, brother."


End file.
